Classic Enterprise Crew
by smile26012
Summary: One Shot. Captain Kirk injures himself while aiding his beloved crew. This is the story of his time and escape from Dr. McCoy's sick bay. its basically one big Hurt!Jim. A little swearing from Bones... as per usual. This is my first Fanfic so please R and R. I hope you enjoy!


"Woah.." sputtered James T Kirk as he attempted to sit up in his bio bed in sickbay. "You! Don't even think about it!" demanded as he pushed the injured captain back down to rest. "Jim, you have a serious stab wound which punctured your left lung, and if you don't want to bleed out and die I encourage you lay down!" Kirk sighed and put on his best puppy dog face to try and get the doctor to let him go. When that didn't work he started his usual tactic, which usually led to him being given a sedative. "Come on Bones! I'm fine! I always am!" the doctor rolled his eyes. "Look Jim, Spock has everything under control with the andorians so just relax before I sedate you." Jim sighed and rolled his eyes thinking of a plan. "fine whatever." Kirk said listlessly hoping that the doctor would believe that he had given up. Bones eyed the captain mysteriously, _Jim doesn't give up that easy_. He shrugged this off, maybe kirk was just tired. "Jim, I'm going to go finish up some left over work and I have to file a report on what happened on your last "adventure", so you better be good" the captain rolled his eyes, "and Jim, No flirting with the medical staff! Please!." Kirk's jaw dropped sarcastically, "Me? I would never!" the doctor sighed and walked into his office.

5 hours Later

Bones was finally snoring due to all the paper work he had just finished, which made this the perfect time to escape. Kirk sat up feeling nauseous right away. He shakily stood and began to maneuver through to the doors of sickbay. Kirk leaned against the wall and took shaky breaths as he stumbled to try and get to his quarters. _Wow, I must've really done something wrong this time_ the smug captain thought. His head was swimming, and everything seemed cloudy. His eyes wouldn't perceive objects correctly as he ran into walls breathing heavily. He was sweating beads when he made it to his quarters. He blinked many times, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to see where the panel was to open his door. He slapped the wall panel and the door opened. He zig zagged and bumped into his desk. The room spun as jim tried to reach his bed. His brain slammed inside his head as his breathing became hitched. He started to hyperventilate. He reached for his bed but somehow his knees just disappeared. He was on the floor, breathing hard short breaths. _Bones is gonna be pissed_ thought kirk as the world went black.

Bones swore he could hear scuffling in his sleep, scuffing and someone running into the walls. He just slept off that feeling, which was his first mistake. When he realized Jim was staying in sickbay he shot up abruptly. _Dammit Jim!_ Bones ran to see if kirk was still in his bio bed. As per usuall, Jim was gone. "Im gonna kill him this time." Bones muttered angrily as he stormed out to jims quarters with his med kit. As he was running down the hall, Bones started to worry. _Kid, I swear to god if you hurt yourself after I told you to stay in bed…._ Bones made it to the captains quarters and banged on the wall panel to let him in Kirks room. Bones wakled in to see jim kirk, lying pale and bleeding on the ground. "shit!" yelled bones as he sprinted torward the young captains side. Bones noticed that his breathing was hitched, probably because he recollaped the lung that he patched up earlier. Bones turned the kid around and he started to shake the captain awake. "Jim!" he shouted "Jim wake up!" he took his hand out from behind the captains back. As the doctor looked at his hand he saw that it was covered with crimson colored blood. "Jim wake up Dammit!" the doctor shouted. All of a sudden McCoy saw Jims Bright blue eyes peek open. "'ones?" the captain hitched. "Yeah kid its me. We got to get you back to sick bay." Jim nodded as his face became paler. The doctor stated to pick up the injured captain. "Come on Jim." He pulled Jim up into a sitting position. The captain blincked and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep from passing out. Jims vision spun, and the constant pounding in his head was making him nauseous. "McCoy to Med Staff" Bones buzzed on the transmitter in Jims room. "Nurse Chapel Here" the doctor spoke "the captain is critiacally injured. He walked out again Dammit." The nurse sputtered, "ill send I team right away! Doctor is the captain okay?" Jim lifted his head, his face green and his blue eyes barely open. His eyelids started to droop "my crew." His blue eyes filled with embarrassment and guilt. The captain became limp in the doctor arms. "Shit!" McCoy yelled "Jim?!" the doctor ran his fingers around jims head trying to keep him from falling over. The med team arrived a few minutes later to whisk Jim away to sick bay. _Damnit Jim._

"mmm.." McCoy heard a muffled sound come from Jim Kirk. "Spock!" Yelled McCoy "he'a waking up!" the half Vulcan speed walked from McCoy's desk to jims bio bed. "Jim? Hey Jim? Can you here me?" Kirks eyes opened so that the doctor and first officer could see bright blue through tiny sluts in Jims eyelids. "Bones? Spock?" McCoy spoke, "Yeah you idiot its us again nursing you back to health after one of your stupid ideas. How long are you planning on making stupid decisions!?" Jim smiled, "your funny." McCoy rolled his eyes and turned to spock. "he's still delirious from all those pain killers we gave him." Jim chuckled, as spock and the doctor turned. "Look at his ears!" the captain smiled, "and his eyebrows are so.. Pointy!" kirk then started to laugh uncontrollably as he pulled at his own ears to try and get them like spock's. Spock seemed confused, "doctor, does the captain always act like this when he is delirious?" the doctor shrugged, "most of the time yeah, but ill shut him up if you want." Spock nodded, "he is creating a disturbance doctor." He doctor smiled at spock "sure, that's the reason." Jim sat smiling, his eyes glazed over. McCoy readied a hypospray. Jims smile faltered, "no hypo!" he pouted as he tried to scoot away from the irritated doctor. McCoy smiled _that's the jim we all know and love_. McCoy stuck the hypo into the captains neck and pressed down. Jims eyelids drooped as he started to rest. McCoy patted jims knee. _Get better soon kid_ McCoy thought as he headed back into his office.

The End


End file.
